


She Who Hungers

by krakenking



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen, PotC: DMTNT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krakenking/pseuds/krakenking
Summary: A short oneshot of the beautiful ship that is The Silent Mary. Takes place right after she enters the Devil's Triangle.Edit: Redid the ending because I screwed up. That's what happens when you post at 3 in the morning, whoops.





	She Who Hungers

**Author's Note:**

> Not really spoilers since I think if you're looking for this, you know what this ship is capable of. Enjoy!

There was pure, ruthless rage here, and an unfulfilled obsession that had cost them all dearly. 

The _Silent Mary_ was dead. Blown apart into smithereens, reduced to just a disheartening corpse, timber that was once part of a powerful body becoming driftwood in the abyss of the Devil’s Triangle. Broken. Beaten. It was clear that she would never be whole again. The figurehead was the only thing that had remained untouched, a determined protector that never stood a chance against the influence of the mysterious location. 

The back of her captain’s head had been smashed open when he had attempted jumping ship, something that was mostly her fault as she had felt spited that he would abandon her like that. A captain always went down with his ship, he should, and would, be no exception. He was floating dead in the treacherous waters below along with the rest of the crew, who had been badly disfigured in the blasts that followed their entrance. The water wore away at their bodies over time, reminding them of their failure and true place. They all belonged to the sea permanently now.

But it was that stubborn fury of a scorned man, who’s father and father’s father died at the hands of despicable, dishonorable pirates that ended up saving them, cursing them all to life after death on earth. Whatever power the Triangle had, it felt that this reason was enough to keep them here. Maybe it agreed that the total annihilation of pirates was well overdue. Maybe it just wanted company. Even the birds and the fish here were undead.

For now, they waited, unable to leave the trap of the Devil’s Triangle, only given enough room to prey upon unsuspecting ships that seemed to have forgotten about the legend of the Triangle; until one day, a certain cretin betrayed the most valuable possession he had, freeing them of the endless night that kept them from the enticing horizon. 

On that day, the walls surrounding them crumbled into dust, swallowed back into the ocean depths, never to be seen again for some time. Sunlight fell upon the ship, breathing a new life into her and the crew, and they all cheered as they realized that they were finally able to roam and rid the seas of all pirates, just as they were supposed to so many years ago. It was a refreshing, rejuvenating feeling, the warmth cradling them. They could have bathed in that glory forever. 

Despite all of this, the _Silent Mary_ needed fuel. She needed to feed, and she needed to eat sooner rather than later. The captain knew of her ailment and they set off on a new course to devour every single ship, no matter the orientation of it that got in their way of eradicating a very deadly disease on this earth that brought destruction in its wake. The Sparrow and his Pearl, and any associate of his. 

She was ravenous. They all were.

The first of her victims was a small ship full of scum, but even an appetizer would be welcome at this point. It was given little warning before she came up on it with brilliant speed, threatening to crash into its starboard side. At her captain’s command, she rose up out of the water, ready and eager. The sight of her was like an obscure shared nightmare, her underbelly and ribs acting as her jaws quickly spreading open. The last thing the pirates saw was an eldritch horror, a beast of great strength and beauty. She wasted no time in pouncing, crushing the other ship to bits, blowing it up as well once alcohol met with flame. All that was left was new driftwood among bodies, reminiscent of her not too long ago. Only a single man, clinging onto what was once part of the deck of the ship was left alive in the attack, to tell the tale and spread the news that El Matador del Mar, The Butcher of the Sea, Armando Salazar was once again roaming the seas. 

At long last she felt like she had a purpose again. At long last her captain and his crew were given hope. At long last, they would go unsatisfied and defeated no more. Opportunities were out there, and she couldn’t wait to satiate her hunger.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I tried to deny my love for this ship since nothing will ever come close to The Flying Dutchman in terms of design and power, but oh man. The Silent Mary is a close second. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
